Death Mode
Death Mode was added in the Update 5.0. It's the 7th Game Mode in Head Soccer. Episodes In Death Mode there are episodes before the games starts. There are two characters standing near the left goal line, and another two characters appear and put them in cages, with Colombia watching them. Your selected character does his power shot, and Colombia will use it on you, while doing his own power shot in return. Your character will get the effect of Colombia's power shot, and Colombia runs away. After that, the game starts and the stadium changes appearance. There are also episodes before 11th and 21st stage. In the one before stage 11 you see your Character defeating three other random Characters. When your Character is going to open the cages, Denmark will appear and he shoots lots of rockets at you with his Rocket Launcher. In the Episode before stage 21 you see your Character standing by the Cages and opening them. Greece is behind the cage and uses his Sparta Shot against you. Description There are characters in cages (one is typically the opposite gender of your character) and you must play to free these characters from their cages. Somewhere in stage, there are some obstacles that every few seconds do something: (stun/damage/kill/electrocute/block/freeze/suck). If you lose Death Mode, you can continue by paying 5,000 points or by watching a video. You can watch videos to continue only first 2 times. You can pay to continue only 5 times. If you don't pay, your Character will jump into a toilet pot but his head will be stuck on it, and then you will get some points as a reward. In the first 10 stages, every stage you must face three characters, two normal and one boss at the end of each stage. In the next 10 stages, there are 3 normal characters and one boss and in last 10 there are 4 normal characters and one boss. The opponents, at least bosses, look to be the same. In boss matches the obstacles are harder (faster/more/don't affect opponent badly). Playing Just like in Head Cup, you must pay 5,000 points to play Death Mode, except for Mon-K, with who the Game Mode is free to start. But unlike Head Cup, you can give up or go into title during match, then play other Game Modes and continue later. You may also choose to continue a game where you have already lost for 5,000 points. Obstacles *100 Ton Weight *Big Drill Heads *Sawblade Wheels Anvil *Laser *Ground Electrocution *Fort *Electric Plug *Cannon *Meteors *Lightning Bolts *Homing Missile *Giant Magnet *Big Red Trident *Giant Swinging Axe *Ice Cannon *Slime Shooters *Giant Spider *Green Carnivorous Plants *Landmines *Fire Geyser *Steel Spears *Tornado *Trapdoors *Black Holes *Wolves *Arrow Cannons *Laser Cutters *Earthworms *Random *Big Dragon Bosses Note: All of them can be Serbia (but only Episode 1) or Ukraine. *Stage 1: Colombia *Stage 2: France *Stage 3: Asura *Stage 4: Spain *Stage 5: New Zealand *Stage 6: Germany *Stage 7: Georgia *Stage 8: Sweden *Stage 9: Thailand *Stage 10: Czech Republic *Stage 11: Denmark *Stage 12: Croatia *Stage 13: Indonesia *Stage 14: Pluto *Stage 15: Switzerland *Stage 16: Z *Stage 17: Portugal *Stage 18: Luxembourg *Stage 19: Uruguay *Stage 20: India *Stage 21: Greece *Stage 22: Singapore *Stage 23: Israel *Stage 24: The Netherlands *Stage 25: Hungary *Stage 26: Ecuador *Stage 27: Nepal *Stage 28: Mon-K *Stage 29: WatermelBot *Stage 30: PumpKill Rankings There are 30 Stages, 3 Opponents from round 1-10, 4 from round 11-20, and 5 from round 21-30. Reward The reward you get after winning the Death Mode is 100,000 points. The reward after one match is the number of the stage multiplied by 100. In the boss matches, you'll get the double reward. For example, if you are at stage 18, you'll get 1,800 points in the first three rounds, and 3,600 points in the boss match. As said, you have to pay 5,000 points to start a Death Mode, unless you play as Mon-K. Also, every time you lose a match in Death Mode and want to continue, you'll have to spend 5,000 points more. This means the first time you'll have to pay 5,000 points, and the third time you'll have to pay 15,000 points to continue. You have 5 lives, after that it's definitively game over. Tips and Tricks The best character to use in Death Mode is clearly France. If you use him in the right spot, he will always score no matter what obstacle is in the field. New Zealand and Ireland work fine as well, because straight-line power shots usually won't go too high in the air but also won't hit objects that are on the ground, but unlike most other straight-line power shots New Zealand's and Ireland's are also good against CPUs. Roughly the same applies for Thailand. His air shot might work slightly less good though, but he also has a ground shot. This means that you can choose if you are going to use a high or low power shot. Mon-K's air shot is another one that will score most of the time in Death Mode. It can even surpass the Fort in Stage 6 for example, if you use it on your opponent's side of the field. For Tips and Tricks regarding individual stages, look at the Tips and Tricks section on the page of that Stage. Glitch Exact same thing as the Head Cup Glitch: Once it asks you if you are willing to spend 5,000 points to enter, you go to upgrades/costumes and then go back, and ydickou'll be able to use the left and right buttons to use any character. Collage Click here to see the Collage of the Death Mode. Walkthrough Trivia * If you clear Death Mode without losing any match (or if you lose a match/matches and continue only watching a video), you win exactly 325500 points (or 330500 points if you use Mon-K). * It is the only game mode with episodes before a game and in game. * It is the only game mode with obstacles in the stadium. * Death Mode, along with Head Cup, is the only game modes that require points to play. * It is the only game mode, where some opponents are always same (Bosses). * If the boss of the stage is in one of the cages, Ukraine or Serbia will takeover all his matches, as a boss and possibly as a henchman on stage 24-30. Category:Game Modes